


Por você

by Peregrin_Agbora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrin_Agbora/pseuds/Peregrin_Agbora
Summary: Tobirama cheira à morte e desgraça. Ninguém consegue ver o homem por trás da lâmina sanguinária que protege os Senju, nem o coração sincero que pacientemente espera uma chance de se provar. Quando Hashirama perceber a lealdade incondicional que seu irmão lhe dedicava e Madara entender que lutar nem sempre foi uma questão de ódio irracional, pode ser muito tarde para corrigirem seus erros.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 44
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, eu sei, minha displicência é assustadora, mas não consigo me controlar...
> 
> De qualquer forma vocês também podem encontrar este trabalho no Nyah!Fanfiction/PlusFiction.

Hashirama não percebeu seu erro até olhar para Touka e ver a palidez mortal em seu rosto. Imaginou que a prima sofria com a pressão dos últimos dias em batalha, que o cansaço a estivesse dominando ou que alguma preocupação distante a afligia. Em nenhum momento considerou que a causa daquela expressão eram suas palavras.

— Tobirama...

A voz dela, estranhamente hesitante, o trouxe de volta à realidade e o fez realmente _olhar_ para Tobirama e _calcular_ a monstruosidade das palavras que jogara contra ele.

O jovem Senju olhou para o irmão mais velho, composto e sério, quase ausente. Aqueles frios olhos vermelhos eram tão serenos como se a alma estivesse há quilômetros dali... como se ele estivesse morto por dentro e incapaz de ser atingido.

Hashirama engoliu em seco.

— Tobi, eu...

— Tudo bem, _anija_. — Tobirama recuou um passo e sua voz, naquela modulação indiferente, doeu tanto quanto um golpe de _kunai_. — Suas palavras... você está certo. De qualquer forma, não é novidade para mim.

Hashirama estremeceu, a consciência culpada o golpeando com a força de uma parede de tijolos.

Ele estava chateado — furioso, na verdade — e deliberadamente falou todas as coisas que guardava no fundo do peito, todas as pequenas acusações que ele imaginava serem capazes de _ferir_ Tobirama. Um comportamento mesquinho e desnecessário. Seu irmão era um sensor poderoso e certamente _sentia_ as emoções de Hashirama em toda sua intensidade. Sua frustração já seria mais que suficiente para magoá-lo; suas palavras cruéis eram totalmente desnecessárias.

Tobirama se curvou numa reverência rápida e saiu do escritório. Seus passos, quase inaudíveis, desapareceram no corredor, e só então Touka explodiu, agarrando a armadura de Hashirama e o sacudindo com toda força.

— Seu idiota! — ela sibilou num esforço óbvio para manter a voz controlada. — O que estava pensando?! Dizer aquilo... aquelas coisas...?! Diferente de você, Tobirama não pode se dar ao luxo de confiar na boa vontade de Izuna! Izuna o mataria sem hesitar, consegue entender isso?! — empurrou o primo, furiosa. — Se Tobirama errasse o golpe o único corpo em nossas mãos seria o dele! E de todas as coisas, Hashi... dizer que Madara seria um irmão melhor...? Dizer que Itama e Kawarama entenderiam você... e que preferia que eles estivessem aqui e não ele...?

— Eu não estava pensando... — Hashirama balbuciou fracamente. — Eu estava com raiva...

— Todo mundo fica com raiva, e nem por isso dizemos aos nossos irmãos que os queríamos mortos!

Foi como se todo o sangue em seu corpo se transformasse em gelo.

 _Eu realmente disse isso? Eu realmente_ desejei _que Tobi não estivesse aqui...?_

Seu irmãozinho podia agir como uma pedra de gelo ambulante, e suas habilidades sociais eram certamente inexistentes em qualquer situação que não envolvesse negociações com outros clãs, mas sua devoção à família estava acima de qualquer questionamento. Ele amava o clã, e certamente sofria com as perdas, apenas tinha uma maneira diferente de demonstrar e às vezes Hashirama se esquecia disso.

— Eu tenho que ir... — esquivou-se de Touka. — Preciso falar para ele... explicar...

— Espero que seja uma explicação muito boa. — a mulher rosnou.

As ameaças da prima o perseguiram através dos corredores, mas nem de longe o preocupavam tanto quanto as palavras cruéis que usara contra o irmão; e a jornada pelos caminhos labirínticos do composto não melhoraram em nada sua ansiedade.

Tobirama habitava a área mais antiga da construção, próximo aos quartos que compartilhavam quando crianças, e não importava quantas vezes houvessem tentado arrastá-lo de lá, ele insistentemente voltavam para os corredores sombrios da casa.

Sentiu um calafrio na espinha.

Os quartos cheiravam a limão e gengibre — o aroma dos incensos que a mãe deles usava para animar os aposentos nos dias de inverno. O quarto que Kawarama e Itama dividiam quando vivos permanecia intacto; os _futons_ empilhados gentilmente contra a parede, pacientemente esperando o retorno de seus donos. O tempo havia parado em algum ponto e os corredores ofereciam um reflexo agridoce das histórias do passado.

Hashirama mal disfarçou o alívio quando avistou a porta do quarto do irmão, e deu uma pancadinha suave na madeira da soleira, sabendo que Tobirama odiava que invadissem seu espaço pessoal sem aviso.

O silêncio se estendeu e pesou em seus ombros. Os segundos rapidamente se transformaram em minutos longos e tediosos e Hashirama mordeu o lábio, desistindo da espera.

— Tobirama? — chamou esperançoso.

Do outro lado da porta não houve o menor sinal de vida.

Respirou fundo.

— Eu estou entrando... — avisou.

Empurrou a porta corrediça devagar, com cuidado, pronto para se esquivar caso alguma _kunai_ fosse arremessada em sua direção. Mas nada aconteceu.

O quarto estava vazio.

A cama solitária permanecia com os lençóis dobrados. Pequenos itens pessoais — pouquíssimos, em sua opinião — foram deixados sobre a mesa de trabalho; pergaminhos, mapas e livros se amontoavam em torres e pirâmides sequenciadas na estante oposta à porta. Um quarto bastante normal e muito organizado... e mesmo assim Hashirama tremeu da cabeça aos pés, sentindo o estômago revirar, porque abaixo da janela, banhada pela luz do luar, estava a armadura de guerra, perfeitamente limpa e polida, com uma singela faixa negra jogada sobre o metal.

— Isso é uma brincadeira, certo? Você está me punindo e... bem... eu entendi! Eu não devia ter falado aquelas coisas e sinto muito! — olhou ao redor, desamparado.

A risada nervosa que ameaçava escapar rapidamente se transformou em um soluço transtornado quando percebeu que Tobirama jamais brincaria com um assunto tão sério.

— Tobirama? — chamou com toda autoridade que conseguiu reunir, uma tentativa desesperada de negar o inegável.

Correu para a janela, quase tropeçando na armadura abandonada, e tentou encontrar o rastro do irmão, um vislumbre — por menor que fosse — da direção que ele havia tomado. Tobirama era um _shinobi_ talentoso e duas vezes mais rápido que qualquer homem do clã; naquele momento ele já estava longe demais para Hashirama alcançá-lo.

O herdeiro Senju desabou, tremendo sob a agonizante certeza de que, qualquer que fosse o mal que causara, jamais seria capaz de repará-lo em tempo.

**₪**

Vestido com o manto da noite e tomando a escuridão como aliada, Tobirama chegou aos limites do composto Uchiha no momento em que a lua começava desaparecer na linha do horizonte. Suas reservas de _chakra_ estavam no limite, mas seria o bastante para completar seu trabalho.

Expandiu seus sentidos ao máximo, ainda que de maneira sutil, e permitiu que as sensações e os sentimentos das pessoas ao redor chegassem até ele. Tateou gentilmente o _chakra_ dos quatro sentinelas que deixara desacordados no caminho para lá; se esquivou da energia dissonante dos anciões do clã, onde alguns tremiam de medo e outros vibravam com uma emoção de jubilo nauseante; tocou suavemente as crianças, que não entendia a tensão no ar, embora fossem capazes de senti-la; e engasgou com a dor e a raiva, o medo e a agonia que alimentavam o _chakra_ de Madara.

Recuou, cansado demais para lidar com tantas emoções em tão pouco tempo, e ajustou sua posição nos galhos da árvore que adotara como esconderijo. Ele esperou. Encarou o vazio à frente e ouviu a solidão ressoar em seus ouvidos.

Dizem que a dor da perda é um sentimento indescritível, que as pessoas se sentem mortas por dentro quando a mágoa é muito intensa e que muitas vezes o ódio é a única força capaz de impulsionar alguém a seguir em frente. Talvez Tobirama não fosse uma pessoa normal. As palavras de Hashirama não o machucaram como imaginava que fariam, mas lhe deram um sentimento de finitude reconfortante, como se a última peça que faltava em um complicado jogo de _shogi_ houvesse finalmente encontrado seu lugar.

Não era uma sensação terrível — um pouco angustiante, verdade, mas perfeitamente gerenciável no geral. De certo modo, Tobirama já sabia que esse momento chegaria.

O _chakra_ caótico de Madara se moveu, retirando-se do aposento, e um punhado de seguidores ansiosos o acompanhou. Restou apenas uma centelha suave, quase esmaecida, como a chama de uma lamparina vacilando numa tempestade.

Chegou a hora.

Tobirama respirou fundo e ativou o intrincado selo que usara mais cedo, o mesmo selo que Izuna não percebera ser jogado em sua direção no meio da batalha, e ele chegou ao quarto com o som abafado de vidro estilhaçando e o rumor distante de um trovão em seus ouvidos.

Izuna permaneceu imóvel, mal respirando sob as camadas de tecidos e cobertores, tão limpo e pálido quanto um corpo em seu funeral. Tobirama franziu as sobrancelhas, admirando a ironia do momento. Aquele Uchiha estúpido estava disposto a morrer porque se recusava a aceitar a oferta de paz; Tobirama iria morrer porque acreditava que a paz de Hashirama era mais valiosa do que sua própria vida. Ambos eram idiotas no fim das contas.

Estendeu as mãos e seu _chakra_ , ou ao menos o que restou dele, viajou em ondas sólidas até o corpo de Izuna. Remendou a carne lacerada, afastou a infecção crescente, e rastejou para o coração combalido que mal suportava continuar batendo. A ferida, como suspeitara, não era fatal, mas o teria levado a uma morte lenta sem tratamento adequado.

Sentiu um pico de fúria no _chakra_ de Madara e a maneira como todas as atenções de repente pareciam convergir para aquele quarto. Sua presença fora detectada. Trincou os dentes e uma fina camada de suor frio cobriu sua pele. Consertar a carne era fácil, limpar o sangue das impurezas que podiam tê-lo contaminado é que era difícil e isso exigia cada grama de concentração que Tobirama dispunha.

Finalmente, com os nervos em frangalhos pelo esforço, baixou as mãos e olhou para Izuna. Seu rival o encarava, uma miríade de emoções conflitantes dançando no rosto pálido. Tobirama riu da imagem. Se soubesse que fazer algo inesperado daria ao pirralho Uchiha uma expressão daquelas ele certamente teria investido mais tempo nessa brincadeira.

 _Mas está feito_ , consolou-se.

A porta desabou com um estrondo súbito e Tobirama mal conseguiu se esquivar do golpe cortante da _gunbai_. A destreza de Madara com a arma excêntrica o forçou a retroceder, perdendo o pouco espaço de vantagem que o quarto oferecia, e o distraiu a tal ponto que não notou o avanço de Hikaku até sentir a lâmina fria da espada cravada em seu ombro.

Tobirama engoliu a dor, transformou em impulso, afastou Hikaku e saltou pela janela. Ouviu os gritos de alarme, o rugido furioso de Madara e o assobio das flechas cortando o ar; sentiu os músculos das pernas rasgando sob o impacto das setas, os tendões tremendo pela tensão excessiva da fuga e o cansaço minguando suas forças.

De alguma maneira ele chegou ao rio Naka.

Parou.

O barulho das águas era ensurdecedor e a precipitação despenhadeiro abaixo prometia uma morte dolorosa aos desavisados. Alimentado pelo degelo das montanhas e pelas chuvas de primavera, a queda d’água se revelava turbulenta e assustadoramente voraz.

Ali, no meio do caminho, Tobirama hesitou.

_Para onde estou voltando?_

Seus irmãos estavam mortos e enterrados e ele nunca os reencontraria em outro lugar que não em sua memória; sua mãe, tão doce e amada, havia perecido nas mãos do inverno e nunca teve a chance de consolar as dores de seus filhos ou acompanhá-los em suas desventuras; o coração de Butsuma fenecera muitos anos antes de Izuna tê-lo matado, e mesmo então restara tão pouco do pai dedicado que ele uma vez mostrara talento para ser que ninguém conseguiu lamentar sua partida.

Tudo que lhe restava era Hashirama.

Hashirama era capaz de sonhar com a paz, de olhar para frente e enxergar a beleza por baixo de todos os horrores da guerra. Em seu irmão a esperança criava raízes e florescia... mas, e ele? Tobirama se deixara afundar na escuridão, sorvera o sofrimento e afiara suas espadas; ele não era capaz de fazer um único movimento contra as amarras que lançaram sobre si tantos anos antes. Sua família era seu propósito. Proteger seu irmão e garantir a segurança do clã eram as únicas coisas que o mantinham em movimento. E ainda assim, ele quase destruiu o sonho mais importante de Hashirama.

O vento assobiou em seus ouvidos e Tobirama se virou, pronto para encarar seu destino.

Viu a _gunbai_ descer sobre ele.

Sentiu o sangue quente manchar suas roupas.

Deixou todos os medos e dores para trás e sorriu.

Sua mãe pediu que cuidasse da família e ele fez o melhor que podia. Esperava que ela pudesse perdoar suas falhadas e recebê-lo de braços abertos na Terra Pura.

**₪**

Os homens retornavam num passo lento, quase maquinal, e Madara, caminhando à frente deles, sentia o mundo prestes a esfacelar em suas mãos.

Cruzaram os portões e foram cercados por uma centena de rostos ansiosos.

— Conseguiram pegá-lo? — alguns perguntavam.

— Esses malditos Senju são monstros covardes! — outros gritavam.

— Ele fugiu? Alguém se feriu? — houve quem insistisse.

— Devíamos retaliar! — e a raiva se fazia surda.

Todas as palavras, protestos e perguntas caíram no esquecimento quando Izuna surgiu à soleira da porta, ainda vestindo as roupas brancas fúnebres, mas vivo e respirando.

Madara titubeou, questionando a própria sanidade e se perguntando quem seria tão cruel ao ponto de criar uma ilusão como essa, mas quando Izuna se aproximou e a luz da alvorada rompeu a escuridão, ele soube que não havia ilusão alguma naquela imagem.

— _Aniki_... o que você fez? — ele perguntou numa voz trêmula.

Madara não conseguiu responder; não quando suas mãos seguravam o _happuri_ de prata com o símbolo dos Senju gravado no metal... e não quando via, claro como o dia, que Senju Tobirama veio para salvar Izuna e morreu por suas mãos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu ombro dói, minhas pernas estão com câimbras, tenho quase certeza que dormi sobre o teclado duas ou três vezes, mas consegui adiantar o capítulo!
> 
> Antes que alguma alma desavisada seja arrastada para essa armadilha de angústia eu já deixo o aviso: lenços umedecidos podem ser necessários.
> 
> Bem, sem mais delongas, cá está o capítulo!

O sol despontou no horizonte, elevou-se acima das cordilheiras mais distantes e banhou os vales abaixo com um clarão dourado vibrante. O alarido dos pássaros na floresta circundante se misturou às vozes dos homens e o tilintar das espadas no pátio interno do composto Senju. Lâminas eram afiadas, cavalos encilhados e relatórios enviados e recebidos de todas as direções possíveis, e, no meio de tudo isso, Hashirama se tornou subitamente consciente do quanto suas falhas de percepção com relação ao irmão eram graves.

O número de voluntários para auxiliar nas buscas era extraordinário — muito maior do que aquele obtido para escoltar o _daimyo_ ano passado. Homens e mulheres, jovens e velhos, todos prontos para devastar o País do Fogo se isto significasse trazer Tobirama de volta para casa.

Era uma visão espantosa, mas profundamente reveladora.

Muitos foram salvos por Tobirama que, nos momentos mais críticos das batalhas, se lançava no meio do perigo para resgatá-los; outros tantos evitaram lesões permanentes graças às técnicas de cura e combate que o jovem herdeiro desenvolvia e aprimorava febrilmente; e todos, sem exceção, reconheciam que suas famílias eram poupadas de perdas dolorosas porque ele se recusava a acatar cegamente as ordens dos anciões, sutilmente subvertendo comandos em favor do clã e não contra. Hashirama sempre acreditou que era capaz de mover montanhas e mudar o mundo, mas nunca percebeu que era o cuidado meticuloso de seu irmão que mantinha as engrenagens do clã funcionando corretamente.

 _Mas Touka sabia. Sempre soube. Ela nunca perdeu Tobirama de vista_ , ele constatou com grande vergonha.

Embora fosse mais velha por uma questão de meses, Touka os manteve sob vigilância acirrada desde cedo e, mais tarde, tornou-se completamente dedicada ao primo mais jovem. Ambos compreendiam as pressões internas e as exigências que recaiam sobre os combatentes principais e ambos acreditavam que mudanças exigiam mais do que simples força de vontade. Eles possuíam uma conexão que poucos entenderiam.

Então, quando Touka retornou da patrulha nas fronteiras do leste pálida como a morte, Hashirama soube que as notícias não seriam boas.

— Não encontramos nada. — ela apeou do cavalo, olhos faiscando em fúria silenciosa. — Ele não pegou a rota para os Uzumaki e os Nara também não reportaram nada de incomum em sua fronteira. As sentinelas do leste disseram ter visto algo cruzando a floresta, mas não conseguiram acompanhar o rastro.

Hashirama franziu as sobrancelhas, mal disfarçando o desapontamento. As sentinelas não tinham culpa. Se Tobirama não quisesse ser visto ou encontrado então dificilmente alguém conseguiria localizá-lo — havia bons motivos para seu irmão ser o melhor em missões de infiltração, mas era desconcertante ver essas habilidades usadas contra eles desta maneira.

Esforçou-se para encarar a prima, coisa bastante difícil quando via toda sorte de recriminações escritas em seu rosto, e murmurou:

— Precisamos achá-lo...

— Oh? — ela retrucou cinicamente. — E o que acha que estou tentando fazer? Colher margaridas no campo?

Hashirama se encolheu e Touka respirou fundo.

— Eu também o quero de volta, Hashirama. Quero meu primo aqui, comigo, onde sei que ele estará bem. — engoliu em seco. Acompanhou a movimentação frenética do pátio por alguns minutos e ajustou a postura, determinada. — Você não tem ideia do que ele seria capaz para obter sua aprovação... se soubesse, nunca teria falado aquelas idiotices na noite passada.

A vergonha e a culpa que ameaçavam sufocá-lo o dia inteiro quase o levaram ao chão e Hashirama desejou, com desespero infantil, que a terra se abrisse sob seus pés e o engolisse de uma vez.

Ele _sabia_ o quanto Tobirama se importava com sua opinião e o quanto sua autoestima era escassa, sendo incapaz de confiar plenamente em suas próprias habilidades, sempre exigindo um desempenho impossivelmente melhor a cada combate; ele _sabia_ que boa parte dessa conduta destrutiva se devia ao tratamento desumano que Butsuma lhes dedicara, encarando-os como armas e meios para um fim; e, acima de tudo, _sabia_ que rejeitara esses métodos cruéis, lutando contra eles com unhas e dentes... mas nunca defendera o próprio irmão, deixando-o à mercê do pai.

Suas falhas pareciam não ter limites.

— Vejam! — um garoto no topo do posto de vigilância gritou apontando para o céu.

Um falcão-peregrino dava voltas no ar, descendo em círculos concêntricos, e não tardou para que identificassem a ave como um dos mensageiros de Madara.

 _Ah, não..._ , o estômago de Hashirama revirou horrivelmente. _Por favor, que não sejam más notícias!_

O pássaro pousou numa viga alta, próximo ao cercado dos cavalos, e emitiu um piado baixo, exigente, aguardando impacientemente que alguém se aproximasse. Hashirama o fez, ainda que relutante. O animal moveu a asa, dando acesso ao pequeno compartimento preso à sua pata esquerda e, quando se viu livre do fardo, alçou voo sem demora.

Uma brisa fugidia sacudiu a copa das árvores, homens e mulheres trocaram olhares tensos e os cavalos resfolegaram, sentindo o ar sobrecarregado. Ficaram tão envolvidos com as buscas que esqueceram por completo a escaramuça do dia anterior e aquela mensagem, até onde sabiam, podia ser o fim de tudo — a quebra absoluta de qualquer esperança de paz. Ninguém ousava respirar.

Hashirama desenrolou o papel, estremecendo ao identificar a caligrafia rebuscada e o sinete pessoa de Madara no canto inferior da folha.

_Encontre-me na fronteira_.

Só isso.

Touka se aproximou, considerou o bilhete, crispou os lábios.

— Pode ser uma armadilha. — alertou num murmúrio discreto.

— Eu sei... — ele concordou fracamente.

Embora as circunstâncias atuais inspirassem pouca confiança entre os clãs, Hashirama não conseguia imaginar Madara enviando uma mensagem dessas sem um bom motivo. Não havia instruções adicionais, muito menos explicações sobre como ou por que, mas uma pequena fração dele se recusava a desistir e insistia em acreditar na velha amizade.

 _Talvez ele tenha mudado de ideia_..., fitou o horizonte, esperançoso. _Talvez ele tenha decidido desobedecer Izuna e aceitar minha oferta!_

Era um raciocínio no mínimo delirante — Madara jamais ousaria ir contra a vontade de seu irmão, mesmo se isto significasse a ruína de sua própria vida —, mas Hashirama se agarrou a essa ideia com todas as forças.

— Preciso ir. — decidiu.

— Por que isso não me surpreende? — Touka suspirou, exasperada. Voltou-se para os cavalariços e _shinobis_ ao redor e esbravejou suas ordens: — Tragam dois cavalos descansados, agora! Devemos retornar em no máximo três horas, se não voltarmos se preparem para o combate. Take-san, avise Momiji para preparar remédios e provisões; Matsuda, mantenha o perímetro de segurança e contate as sentinelas, estamos em sobreaviso.

Instruções adicionais foram deixadas com os vigias, caso Tobirama regressasse enquanto estavam fora, e só então Hashirama e Touka saíram para a fronteira leste num galope apressado, saltando pedras e raízes numa velocidade imprudente mesmo para cavaleiros experientes. Mantiveram o ritmo acelerado por um bom tempo e chegaram à pequena porção de terra batida que marcava o limite entre os territórios em tempo recorde.

Touka arreganhou os dentes num esgar sinistro quando avistou aproximadamente trinta homens no ponto de encontro, além do afamado Uchiha Madara; Hashirama, por outro lado, não se sentia minimamente incomodado com a presença de expectadores extras — se estivessem planejando uma emboscada seria muito mais fácil se esquivar levando apenas a prima consigo do que se tivesse que comandar um pequeno regimento.

— Vamos deixar os cavalos aqui. — declarou.

Desmontou e esperou que a prima o seguisse.

— Sim, claro. — ela resmungou. — Vamos deixar nosso meio de fuga o mais longe possível.

Mesmo contrariada Touka obedeceu ao comando e permitiu que os animais pastassem numa pequena área gramada no limite da floresta.

Madara, que vinha observando-os em silêncio, sentando sobre um monólito de pedra como um tipo estranho de Buda rapineiro, se levantou e se aproximou dos recém-chegados. Sua expressão era sombria, indecifrável, e Hashirama temeu o que estava por vir... um medo que se desvaneceu rapidamente quando Izuna correu para o lado do irmão e os encarou com franca amargura no olhar.

Hashirama vacilou, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, mas abriu um sorriso amplo.

— Izuna-kun! Você está bem! — cumprimentou alegremente.

 _Se Izuna está bem então não precisamos nos preocupar_..., um peso terrível foi tirado de seus ombros e outro, muito pior, foi jogado em sua consciência. Suas palavras, agora, soavam ainda mais terríveis e injustas.

Um burburinho confuso percorreu as fileiras dos Uchiha e Izuna crispou os lábios, apontando um dedo acusadoramente na direção de Hashirama.

— Você...! — ele chiou. — Tudo isso foi um plano seu, não foi!?

Hashirama franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

— Ah...?

— Não se faça de idiota! — Izuna cuspiu com irritação crescente. — Você mandou Tobirama fazer isso! Você planejou tudo!

Hashirama balançou a cabeça, balbuciou algumas palavras e olhou para Madara, suplicando por explicações. A expressão do homem se tornou ainda mais sombria e o fato de ele não conseguir encará-lo diretamente não tornava a cena melhor.

— Seu irmão entrou no nosso território na noite passada. Ele curou Izuna.

— Oh... — Hashirama levou alguns minutos para assimilar a informação.

 _Foi isso? Tobirama estava tentando consertar as coisas...?_ , ele sentiu uma onda de gratidão infinita pelo irmão. Quando voltasse para casa se desculparia adequadamente e seria mais cuidadoso com suas palavras.

— Então... Acho que está tudo bem agora, certo? — arriscou-se a perguntar.

Madara engoliu em seco, ainda evitando contato visual direto, e se aproximou cautelosamente. Ele era o único homem no País do Fogo — e talvez no mundo — que não temia se aproximar de Hashirama, mas daquela vez, naquele momento, a certeza de sua amizade não parecia ser capaz de tranquilizá-lo.

— Eu não sabia o que ele estava fazendo no quarto de Izuna. — murmurou numa voz contrita. — Pensei que ele queria terminar o que tinha começado.

Um calafrio sacudiu-lhe os olhos, o sangue parecia gelo em suas veias e um nó sufocante impediu que o oxigênio entrasse em seus pulmões. Sua cabeça deu voltas.

 _Tobirama salvou Izuna. Está tudo bem. Madara não tem motivos para estar chateado. Tobirama vai voltar para casa. Tudo vai ficar bem_.

Mas nada ia ficar bem.

— Eu o matei, Hashirama.

A sensação era a mesma de mergulhar em um lago congelado, onde todos os sons e impressões lutavam para atravessar a barreira da água, todas cores e luzes chegando em um ritmo lento demais para ser entendido, distorcidos demais para atraírem sua atenção.

_Eu o matei._

A voz de Madara se arrastava, abafada, desarticulada, difícil de compreender... mas seu amigo não conseguia olhá-lo, mantinha a cabeça baixa, e agora estendia a mão... e nela estava o _happuri_ manchado de sangue.

 _Eu o matei_.

Havia um zumbido em sua cabeça, como um sino ressoando sem parar, tanto barulho que nada mais podia ser ouvido ou pensado.

 _Eu o matei_.

Hashirama caiu de joelhos na terra dura, sem forças para receber o _happuri_ ou para articular qualquer palavra.

A dor... ele tinha esperanças de que nunca mais sentiria essa dor, mas agora era muito pior — pior do que quando perdeu Kawarama ou mesmo Itama — porque Madara matou Tobirama; porque Tobirama nunca teria sentido que _precisava_ compensá-lo se Hashirama não houvesse dito as coisas estúpidas que dissera; porque Hashirama sabia que o único a realmente empurrar Tobirama para a morte foi ele.

Touka deu um passo à frente, o movimento rígido muito diferente da graça imperiosa que gostava de exibir, e estendeu as mãos para a peça de metal entre os dedos de Madara. Ela recebeu o _happuri_ com um aceno discreto, reverentemente tocando o símbolo do clã gravado no topo antes de apertá-lo contra o peito. Tomou fôlego e fez as perguntas que sabia serem necessárias:

— Onde?

— No topo do rio Naka.

— O corpo...?

— Levado pelo rio. Eu... nós passamos a manhã e parte da tarde procurando. Não encontramos nada.

— O degelo e as chuvas aceleram o fluxo das águas nessa época do ano. — ela concordou levemente. — Há alguma chance de ele ainda estar vivo?

Uma pausa breve, incômoda, seguida de uma negativa suave.

— Estava ferido demais para sobreviver à queda.

Hashirama engasgou e sentiu que podia vomitar a qualquer momento.

Seu irmão — seu _último_ irmão — morreu sozinho, caçado e odiado, sem a certeza de que alguém lamentaria sua perda. E isso era culpa _dele_.

— Vocês não sabiam? — Izuna perguntou asperamente, a descrença colorindo sua voz. — Estão dizendo que ele simplesmente decidiu invadir nossas terras por conta própria?

— Não sabíamos dos planos dele. — Touka respondeu com igual acidez. Prendeu o _happuri_ no sinto, um lugar de onde nunca mais sairia se ela pudesse dizer algo sobre isso, e ergueu o queixo. — Tobirama acreditava que a morte de Izuna tornaria as negociações de paz impossíveis.

Madara não tentou mentir ou aliviar os fatos. Anuiu. Touka aceitou a resposta — ela preferia honestidade à escusas hipócritas.

— Seu irmão está vivo, meu primo está morto. — ela declarou com uma severidade régia. — Você está disposto a negociar a paz agora?

A proposta súbita trouxe Hashirama de volta à realidade.

Olhou para a prima, mudo pelo horror, mas ela o ignorou.

— Agora...? — Madara hesitou.

— Sim. — uma expressão dolorida e divertida cruzou o rosto da mulher. — Tobirama se esforçou muito para chegarmos a esse ponto e eu... seria uma desonra à sua memória se eu deixasse seu sacrifício ser em vão.

Ela estendeu a mão.

— Podemos enviar uma mensagem e negociar os termos de paz?

Madara fechou os olhos.

Talvez a imagem de Hashirama caído no chão fosse muito deplorável para suportar, ou quem sabe ele achava a firmeza de Touka enervante demais ou, ainda, os xingamentos sussurrados por Izuna o estavam deixando tendencioso... fosse como fosse, Uchiha Madara apertou a mão de Senju Touka e aceitou a oferta.

— Aguardarei sua mensagem.

Hashirama assistiu Madara lhe dar as costas, viu Izuna olhar para a cena com algo que beirava a náusea e sentiu a mão de Touka se fechar em seu ombro.

— Levante-se, Hashirama. — ordenou sem pressa. — Você tem trabalho a fazer.

E sua voz nunca tinha soado tão desprovida de alma.

**₪**

A porta se fechou com tanta força que sacudiu as paredes da casa e assustou os pássaros no telhado. Izuna jogou as armas no chão, bufando de raiva, andando de um lado para o outro no pequeno _genkan_.

— Você não pode estar falando sério! Nós não podemos negociar com aquelas pessoas! — gritou.

Horas atrás, quando seus protestos caíram em ouvidos surdos, Izuna ajustou seu discurso, adotando um tom persuasivo e conspirador; quando isso também não funcionou, e as pessoas se mostraram realmente inclinadas a aceitar o acordo, ele imediatamente mergulhou em uma birra furiosa, xingando os Senju das maneiras mais aviltantes e criativas que conseguia imaginar.

Os servos, escondidos na cozinha e nos jardins, se mantinham sabiamente afastados, muito conscientes de que o temperamento dos irmãos não deveria ser testado naquele momento.

— Nós _podemos_ e nós _iremos_ negociar, Izuna.

— Tobirama tentou me matar! — apelou.

— E depois o salvou. — Madara retrucou num tom estranhamente controlado. — Ele veio até aqui e salvou você. Ele não precisava, não devia coisa alguma a qualquer um de nós, e mesmo assim ele veio.

Izuna abafou o grito indignado e puxou os cabelos. Sua frustração crescia a cada negativa.

— Ele adora usar armadilhas, Madara! Ele sempre tem um plano alternativo! — se fosse possível teria sacudido o irmão até ouvir os dentes chocalhando. — Tudo isso pode ser um truque dos Senju para nos colocar em desvantagem!

— Não é um truque, Izuna. — contestou suavemente. Segurou os ombros do irmão, implorando para se fazer ouvir. — Não desta vez.

E ele mostrou para Izuna as imagens, os sons e as sensações que o _sharingan_ gravara a ferro e fogo em sua memória; o pecado que ele precisaria carregar em seus ombros pelo resto da eternidade.

A noite estava clara; a brisa, gélida. O rugido da cachoeira suplantava os gritos de guerra dos perseguidores e o tempo parecia congelado em um êxtase de suspense.

Tobirama estava de pé, na borda do penhasco, olhando para a margem oposta, os pés quase tocando as águas turbulentas que despencavam rochedo abaixo. Gotículas se prendiam aos cabelos brancos e não havia nada que disfarçasse o tremor suave que sacudia seus ombros.

Madara avançou e ele se virou.

Aquele sorriso, tão inesperado e pacífico, não era nada em comparação à trilha de lágrimas que corriam através do rosto pálido.

Ele não tentou escapar, não houve protestos nem tentativas de salvar a própria vida, apenas a aceitação — pura e simples — de que as coisas aconteceram exatamente como precisavam acontecer e nada mais. Restava apenas _alívio_ , porque finalmente tudo estava acabado. A dor que ele escondia morreria ali; as palavras que nunca dissera em voz alta jamais seriam pronunciadas; seus medos e seus segredos nunca seriam conhecidos.

Quando seus olhos se fecharam e o corpo inclinou para trás, caindo na escuridão barulhenta abaixo, Madara só conseguia pensar que nunca, em toda sua vida, encontrara um olhar tão desesperador.

Ele se afastou do irmão aos poucos, deixou o _sharingar_ adormecer nas trevas e ofereceu um sorriso dolorido.

— Não era um truque. Você venceu. Nós vencemos. Acabou. Deixei os mortos para trás. — soltou os ombros de Izuna e balançou a cabeça devagar. — Eu imploro... só desta vez... não me faça ver outra pessoa morrendo dessa maneira.

Izuna desabou nos degraus do _genkan_ , pálido como um fantasma, e Madara, de alguma maneira, conseguiu se arrastar para o próprio quarto.

Mas o silêncio e a solidão ofereciam pouco conforto para seus pensamentos conturbados. Cada vez que fechava os olhos e se permitia descansar via, mais uma vez, a cachoeira e o homem parado na borda do precipício; e então se perguntava se os demônios que assombravam seu olhar eram os mesmos que perturbavam seus sonhos e o mantinha acordado à noite.

De alguma maneira a morte de Tobirama se tornara o mais significativo de seus atos e Madara esperava que algum dia conseguisse aceitar seu próprio fim tão graciosamente quanto ele.

**₪**

— Tobirama deixou tudo preparado, caso algo assim acontecesse. — Touka informou de modo pragmático, sem margem para recusas ou questionamentos. Seus passos, enquanto atravessava os corredores silenciosos da casa principal, eram igualmente firmes e impassíveis.

Às vezes ela notava os olhares de Hashirama na direção do _happuri_ em sua cintura. Podia ler o remorso em sua fisionomia abatida, a dor de perder seu último irmão... mas não era o bastante. O remorso não traria Tobirama de volta, a dor não transformaria as angústias de seu primo em algo tolerável. Touka tinha uma ferida sangrenta em sua alma e nada — nem ninguém — aplacaria sua necessidade de retaliar.

 _Eu sei que prometi cuidar de Hashirama para você_ , ela entrou no quarto de Tobirama com lágrimas traiçoeiras borrando sua visão. _Mas, você pode me perdoar se, só desta vez, eu der o troco em seu nome?_

Touka enrijeceu os ombros, evitou encarar a armadura abandonada ao pé da janela, e marchou para a estante cuidadosamente organizada no canto mais discreto do quarto. Pegou os itens na prateleira número dois e os colocou, com cuidado reverente, na escrivaninha. Abriu o pergaminho no topo e o entregou à Hashirama.

— Agora faça a sua parte.

Ela saboreou a confusão no olhar de Hashirama enquanto abria o rolo e sentiu uma satisfação mórbida quando o primo restante empalideceu ao ler o título.

_Termos de negociação inicial para os Uchiha: propostas e contra propostas possíveis_.

Touka não precisava ler o papel para saber o conteúdo.

— Isso é...

— O trabalho de seu irmão. — informou com uma nota de trunfo amargo na voz. — Esses pergaminhos contêm informações sobre os costumes, aliados mais próximos, pontos fracos e fortes e tradições Uchiha. Tudo que pudesse ser útil para firmar um tratado de paz. Tobirama escreveu essas propostas tomando como base os acordos que os Uchiha fizeram com outros clãs ao longo dos anos. E esses cadernos — empurrou os pergaminhos para o lado. — São os projetos da Aldeia.

Hashirama engasgou, tremeu e soluçou, encarando os papéis como se fossem seus piores demônios se levantando para assombrá-lo.

— Ele ouvia você. — Touka declarou com frieza impiedosa. — Ele _sempre_ ouviu você. Mesmo achando que boa parte do seu discurso era delírio fantasioso, ele se esforçou para transformar todas as suas ideias estúpidas em algo viável. Você vai encontrar um protótipo do sistema de saneamento, leis, classificação de missões... — deu de ombros. — Ele é... _era_... um homem prático e detalhista. Sabia que se deixasse tudo nas suas mãos a Aldeia seria um caos. — apontou para a estante. — Você também vai encontrar propostas para todos os outros clãs. Ele imaginou que você não iria se contentar apenas em ter os Uchiha sob sua asa.

Hashirama caiu de joelhos e Touka contemplou o primo sem um grama de simpatia que fosse no olhar.

— O sonho de Tobirama era fazer você feliz e manter o clã a salvo. Se sua felicidade e a paz implicavam numa aliança com os Uchiha, então ele faria essa aliança funcionar, mesmo se isso custasse sua vida.

Saiu do quarto devagar, guardando na memória as imagens e os aromas suaves, rezando para nunca esquecer o carinho indulgente que Tobirama dedicava às pessoas que amava.

— Esse era o tipo de pessoa que ele era, Hashirama. — suas últimas palavras eram o prego no caixão.

Fechou a porta do quarto e deixou o silêncio sepulcral engolfar os corredores sombrios da casa.

Naquela noite, se as árvores gemeram como se estivessem prestes a quebrar e as crianças correram para o quarto dos pais assustadas com o sussurro do vento e a estranha sensação de opressão no ar, ninguém foi capaz de explicar... mas todos sabiam era maneira como Hashirama enfrentava a agonia de perder a pessoa que mais o amou no mundo.


End file.
